This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present principles that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present principles. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
For a few years, it has become increasingly common to see interactive games implemented using broadcast TV to display a challenge and remote devices (such as Smartphones or tablets) for the users to provide their answer to the challenge. It is then check whether the answer was correct and, if so, to deliver a reward of some kind. Usually, these systems use two techniques:                synchronization technologies, such as audio watermarks or audio fingerprints, to inform the remote devices when the game starts, and        a remote server that communicates with the remote devices to provide the challenge, to check whether the answer is correct, and possibly to deliver the reward.        
It will be appreciated that this is a usual architecture for a second screen application.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,333 teaches a solution to implement scratching games that drastically reduces the use of remote server, but a server is nevertheless still needed.
It will thus be appreciated that it is desired to have a game that synchronizes with the main TV screen without using a return channel to a remote server. The present principles provide such a game.